Sirius Black Não Se Apaixona?
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Eu sabia que algum dia ia pagar a minha própria língua. Droga.
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius Black Não Se Apaixona.**

- Consegui! Ela é minha!

Hein? Ah, James. Novidade.

- Lily aceitou? – Remus perguntou, então tive de abrir os olhos. Estava deitado num dos sofás da sala comunal, tirando um cochilo. Afinal, o que mais de interessante eu poderia fazer numa noite tranquila de domingo, quando não se tem nem um passeio para Hogsmeade? Além de sair com a minha garota da semana, claro.

Mas ela é da Lufa – Lufa, então esquece. Nessa noite meu nível de distração é zero. O nome dela? Putz, ela chegou a dizer, mas eu não estava escutando.

Bom, voltando a James, eu abri os olhos e olhei para ele. Sorrindo e suspirando, Prongs se jogou na poltrona ao meu lado e disse:

- Sim. Moony, Padfoot... Cadê Wormtail? Ah, que seja. Ele vai ficar sabendo... Eu estou namorando Lily Evans.

- Aleluia, todos nós! – gritei, saltando imediatamente de onde estava e fui cumprimentá – lo. Não que eu apóie esse negócio de relacionamentos duradouros, mas com ele era necessário. Oh, coitado.

- É, Padfoot... Lily queria saber se você tem alguma coisa pra fazer, uma garota ou coisa assim, para o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade...

- Porque, ela quer sair comigo? – perguntei. Sacanagem, Sirius. Ah, há. James me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos e disse:

- Não, idiota. Ela queria sair para comemorar, sabe.

Revirei os olhos. Comemorem quando casarem, que m*rda é essa?

- Ah... Acho... Acho que não tenho nada no sábado... – respondi, quase pegando uma pá para cavar a minha cova. Porque na verdade eu _tinha_ alguma coisa. Com uma garota... Ou duas.

**XXX**

- Como assim a gente não vai poder sair? – a garota da semana gritou, quase chorando.

Oh, boy.

- Não vai dar, amor. – eu resmunguei de volta, me encostando numa árvore. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e disse:

- Por quê?

- Porque James arranjou uma namorada e...

- O que? – ela perguntou, e algumas meninas se aproximando, parecendo os robôs que tem nos gibis de trouxa que James coleciona. Sai!

- Você disse que James Potter está namorando? – perguntou uma delas, chorando. – Mas... Como?

- Pois é, querida. Está sim, agora podemos continuar a conversa?

- Não, não podemos, não. Já que prefere ir à Hogsmeade com Potter, eu não vou ficar mais no caminho. – a garota da semana interrompeu ofendida. Revirei os olhos e fui atrás dela.

- Querida, eu...

- Você não sabe o meu nome, não é? – ela perguntou, virando para trás.

_Não. Na verdade não, porque você só serve para me distrair. _

- Claro que sei! – menti, fingindo estar surpreso. – Você é Mary... Ann... Louise...

- Meu nome é Josie! Tchau, Sirius. – e foi embora. Saco. É bom que esse encontro com todos seja extremamente legal, porque essa Josie era bonita. Bom, já que ela não está mais aqui, preciso achar outra garota da semana.

-Hey, Takeda! – gritei, correndo em direção a uma corvinal japonesa que eu ando de olho já faz um tempo. – Tudo bom?

Risadinhas. Eu. Odeio. Risadinhas. Qual é o problema em rir como alguém normal, algumas vezes por dia?

- Oi, Sirius. Soube que Hopkins te dispensou. – ela riu.

Às vezes eu acho que tem espiões me seguindo, olhando cada passo que dou. E às vezes eu tenho certeza.

- Ela ficou meio brava porque não posso mais sair com ela para Hogsmeade.

- Ela é maluca. Relaxa. Eu não ligo muito pra esse tipo de coisa.

Mais risadinhas. Se ela não fosse tão... Gata, eu saia correndo chamar o Filch para sair. Ok, não faria isso não.

- Que bom. Queria saber se...

- Torre de astronomia, semana que vem, segunda. – ela disse, piscando para mim.

SEGUNDA? E essa semana? Bom, eu aguento. Só pra garantir...

- Takeda?

- Sim?

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Yuka.

- Obrigado.

Agora sim. Feliz com a minha nova "amizade especial", fui até o Salão Principal almoçar, e sentei de frente da Wormtail, que cutucava um pudim de carne aborrecido.

- Está sozinho aqui? – ele resmungou, e o pudim se desmontou.

Eu estou achando que não sou só eu que estou chateado. Peter costuma comer um pudim desses como tira – gosto.

- Oi? Ah, mais ou menos. Onde estão os outros?

- Ali.

Chegando ao salão e arrancando soluços das garotas, James vinha de mãos dadas com Lily.

- Bom – dia!

- Só se for para você, amigão. – eu disse, indicando as choronas.

Lily olhou para elas preocupada.

- Devo temer alguma azaração?

- Não, só se estivesse namorando o Sirius. – James riu, piscando para mim. Ouvimos um barulho, e Remus chegou carregando duas mochilas.

- Dorcas esqueceu o tinteiro lá em cima. – ele disse todo sorridente.

Não entendo como alguém pode ficar feliz servindo de mordomo, mas tudo bem. Dorcas e Emmeline Vance desceram algum tempo depois, conversando.

- E aí, pessoal? – Emmeline disse, se jogando no banco ao lado de Dorcas, que conversava com Remus. Peter estava comendo freneticamente de novo, mas era pra sair dali rápido, porque um grupo de Lufa – Lufas o esperavam ansioso.

- Está andando com eles? – perguntei irritado. Peter engoliu o suco de abóbora e sorriu amarelo.

- Grupo de estudos...

Revirei os olhos.

- Tchau.

Olhei em volta. James colocava os cabelos de Lily atrás das orelhas dela, Remus engasgava com suco de abóbora, rindo das piadas de Dorcas e Fabian Prewett conversava alegremente com Emmeline. E eu aqui sozinho (pelo menos até o encontro com Yuka) assistindo tudo. Ou quase sozinho. Só quando escutei um: "Hem, hem." Vindo do meu lado, percebi que tinha alguém ali. Me virei para olhar, e quase derrubei o prato.

Uma garota linda, de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos e compridos. Estava irritada, olhando para as meninas com a testa franzida, mas mesmo assim eu podia ver os lábios cor – de –rosa, as ondas do cabelo dela, o brilho deles... CÉUS. QUEM É ELA?

- Eles também te ignoram? – ela perguntou para mim, colocando a comida no prato dourado. Ainda meio atordoado, fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela suspirou. Quando notou a presença dela, Lily parou de tratar James como um bebê e sorriu:

- Oi, Lene!

Hã? Como assim? Esse anjo não é... Lene Mckinnon? Ela era normal, não essa aparição aqui! Olhei para ela de novo. Estava encarando Lily com um sorriso sarcástico:

- Bom – dia!

Lily pareceu meio constrangida, mas assim que acabou de comer, e todo o caminho até Herbologia foi tratando James por "Jimmy querido", me fazendo ficar a ponto de pedir à Professora Sprout para vomitar fora da estufa. E depois da aula... Ela continuou! E James não fez nada. Ficou parado, feito um imbecil, aceitando o carinho. Vamos lá, amigão. Reaja!

Naquela noite, no dormitório, ele disse:

- Lily é um sonho, Pads. O sonho da minha vida.

- Awn. – eu disse sarcástico.

- Sabe quando você sente tudo de bom ao mesmo tempo? – ele continuou, me fazendo fechar os olhos, sonolento.

- Então! Ela é... Isso.

A partir daí eu não lembro mais nada.

No outro dia, acordei mais cedo que tudo mundo, e percebi que tinha algo errado comigo (quero dizer, acordei antes que Remus! Isso é o apocalipse).

Bom, fui tomar banho, e só saí quando me senti eu mesmo novamente (ou seja, quando James começou a esmurrar a porta gritando: "Saia daí, sei vagabundo!")

Não que seja novidade a semana que passou. Meu encontro é só na outra semana, e com todos os casais recém formados, eu realmente fui deixado de lado. Até Peter, que eu achei que seria minha eterna companhia, sumiu! O N.I.E.M'S se aproximando fez ele querer estudar feito louco. Logo: estou sozinho.

Na sexta – feiras, véspera do nosso encontrão, tiveram dois tempos de poções, como se a minha vida não pudesse se tornar mais ferrada.

Embora eu seja membro do Clube do Slugue (não que tenha tido muita escolha, já que fui praticamente arrastado para lá) não acho que ele seja o máximo. Lily acha. Ranhoso acha. Até o retardado do Regulus acha (bom, ele não conta muito, porque ele acha A MINHA MÃE o máximo, e qualquer pessoa que olhe para ela sem ver o diabo não merece créditos mentais). Mas eu não acho. E nas aulas não é muito diferente (exceto que não temos Regulus. E, diga – se de passagem, isso melhora muito minha vida. Viva a falta do Regulus! Viva! Balões em mim.)

- Hoje vamos ver uma poçãozinha um tanto complicada e inútil, que poucos conhecem, mas que provavelmente aparecerá nos exames: a poção mata – cão. No caso dos que queiram trabalhar como aurores, aproveitem essa oportunidade, porque essa poção tem uma característica especial: acalma o lobo durante a lua cheia, mantendo sua mente humana enquanto o corpo se transforma. Ótima invenção, de um ex - aluno meu, aliás. Bom, poderão fazer em duplas, e venham pegar a receita autografada comigo!

O tumulto seguinte não foi acompanhado nem por mim, nem pelos outros. Eu, James e Peter corremos para perto de Remus, que tinha ficado pálido e depois roxo. Remus se afastou de nós rapidamente, e sentou em uma das bancadas, um brilho esquisito nos olhos. James virou para nós e disse:

- Peter, vá com Remus, ele vai precisar de apoio.

- Porque não vai você? – Wormtail perguntou. Era! Porque ele vai comigo, imbecil.

- Porque Lily me chamou.

O QUÊ? Peter deu de ombros e foi se juntar a Moony. Lancei um olhar revoltado a James:

- Prongs!

- Ah, Padfoot. Você sobrevive sem mim por hoje, né?

- Com quem eu vou? Peter está com Moony, Lily tirou você de mim, Vance está com Dorcas...

- Olha, a Marlene está sozinha.

- Você me paga por essa. – retruquei, e virei as costas.

Cheguei à bancada e Marlene lia o papel que pegara de Slughorn. Quando me viu, soltou um suspiro e disse:

- James te abandonou também?

Eu ri.

- Está irritada com os dois também?

- Não exatamente. Gosto deles. Torço por eles. – ela me respondeu enquanto arrumava os ingredientes. – É só que... Sei lá. Sou a melhor amiga de Lily desde o segundo ano.

- Primeiro ano. – Comentei, olhando para James. – Você sente que ela prefere ficar com ele. Também me sinto assim.

Marlene olhou para mim por alguns instantes e disse:

- Vai amanhã ou prefere sair com a garota da semana?

OMG! Tem gente me seguindo, juro.

- COMO SABE DISSO? – gritei, e o Professor Slughorn parou de paparicar Lily e James.

- Sim, Sr. Black?

- Nada. Hum... Nada não.

Virei para o caldeirão, e Marlene encarava o líquido borbulhante, rindo.

- Como sabe disso? – repeti, dessa vez sussurrando.

- Sirius, você e sua vida amorosa são o assunto preferido de noventa e nove por cento das meninas dessa escola. Eu, por acaso, divido o dormitório com outras quatro meninas. Teria de ser surda para não saber. – e depois riu.

Me vi preso naquele sorriso, sem ter ideia do porque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encontrão**

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça do caramba, sendo sacudido por James.

-Acorda, seu lesado! Vamos nos atrasar!

Eu juro que se ele não parar vou arrancar as tripas dele com um feitiço. Ah, cac*te!

- O que você quer? – perguntei, com a cara ainda no travesseiro.

- Não vai se arrumar? São quase onze horas!

E daí?

- Não, vou de cuecas.

- ECA! ESTÁ DE CUECAS?

Sorri para meu travesseiro. Ele sempre cai no truque da cueca.

- Aham. Quer ver? Está furada, mas...

- PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, SIRIUS. SAIA DAÍ E VÁ SE ARRUMAR, COM AS COBERTAS.

Rindo, peguei o cobertor, enrolei na cintura e comecei a andar até o banheiro. Olhei para James, que escondia o rosto nas mãos.

- Prongs!

Ele afastou as mãos, e eu deixei cair a coberta. Ele soltou um grito e saiu correndo, sem ver que eu estava com a calça do pijama. Nossa, eu devia ter chamado o resto dos garotos pra ver isso. É impagável.

Resolvi colocar minha fantasia de almofadinhas, como diz o Peter. Costumava usar essa roupa quando ia para a plataforma com meus pais, mas desde que fugi de casa parei de fazer isso, então a camisa pólo preta e o sapato ficaram esquecidos. Bom, se eu colocar a calça jeans não fica tão cafona assim... Porque eu ligo pra isso?

Desci correndo, e encontrei todo mundo me esperando (eu amo quando eles me esperam, James fica fulo da vida).

- Deu problema no vestido? – James disse sarcástico.

- Deu. Rasgou um babadinho, e eu tive que esperar a Matilde consertar. – eu brinquei, olhando para meus sapatos, fingindo estar preocupado.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Vamos?

No caminho até as carruagens, Marlene chegou perto de mim, e não pude deixar de reparar que tinha trocado o uniforme de escola por calça jeans também. Uma apertada.

- Foi extremamente mulherzinha você na sala comunal.

Eu ri.

- Piada interna. Vai entrar? – perguntei, rindo, quando percebi que ela não estava prestando atenção nas carruagens paradas à nossa frente. Eu sei, eu distraio as pessoas, vou fazer o que?

- Hã? Ah... Vou...

- Venha aqui, Lene! – Lily chamou. Estava numa carruagem, acompanhada por James, Dorcas e Remus. Revirei os olhos e entrei na carruagem ao lado, onde Peter se sentava, irritado. Depois de alguns minutos, Marlene sentou ao meu lado, e senti um calafrio esquisito no peito quando a mão dela quase chegou na minha. Não sei o porquê disso, o que está acontecendo comigo?

- Lily está irritante. – ela disse, enterrando o rosto na mão. Sem entender nada, olhei para Peter, que agora se ocupava com uma barra particularmente grande de chocolate, sem reparar em nada. Um soluço ao meu lado denunciou que ela estava chorando, então cutuquei de leve os ombros dela.

- De – desculpa, Sirius. Me ignore.

Ah, não. Eu não aguento garotas chorando, nunca aguentei. Me deixam tenso.

- Hum... Marlene?

- Po – pode me chamar de Lene. Você não sente?

- O que?

- Lily está me deixando sozinha! Na última semana, eu tenho andado sem ninguém pelo castelo. Ela... Ah! – e recomeçou a chorar.

Hum, o que posso dizer numa situação dessas? Quero dizer, ela está aqui, chorando, e eu preciso fazer com que pare até chegarmos a Hogsmeade.

- Lene? – comecei, imaginando como poderia fazer ela parar. – Olha, James também me deixou sozinho. Ando só com Peter, de vez em quando...

Ela virou o rosto para mim, e vi duas lágrimas escorrerem ali. Fiquei com pena. Garotas choram por muita coisa.

- Eu imagino... Mas você tem as garotas... Elas meio que... Te distraem, não?

Lembrei de uma vez que James limpou as lágrimas de Lily com os dedos, e ela parou de chorar. Cheguei perto dela e estiquei os dedos. Marlene paralisou. Acho que ela pensa que vou meter o dedo no olho dela, só pode. Tentando ser o mais gentil possível, tirei as lágrimas das bochechas dela, e senti a pele se curvar quando ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

A carruagem parou, e nós descemos correndo. Quando chegamos ao três vassouras (onde acharam que a gente ia comemorar?), Rosmerta abraçou James.

- Você conseguiu, garanhão! Lily, querida, mal sabe o quanto ele sofreu por você, amor. Vamos lá, pessoal!

Entramos no bar, e James pediu garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Porque sempre cerveja amanteigada? Decidi tentar algo novo...

- Rosmerta, meu amor. Traz a cerveja para eles. Vou querer um pouco de firewhisky.

James e Remus me encararam, assustados, e eu fiz questão de olhar para eles com a minha cara de "Hum?" que eu sei fazer muito bem. Rosmerta estranhou um pouco, mas trouxe a garrafa.

- Bom, um brinde a nós! – James ergueu o copo e eu realmente achei que ele ia cruzar o copo com a Lily e os dois podiam cortar um bolo cheio de glacê branco. Acho que estou com fome.

- Posso dizer alguma coisa? – perguntei, e senti Remus ao meu lado, me puxando pela calça. – Calma, Moony, depois eu tiro a calça e você vê. Posso?

A cara branca de James me fez olhar para Remus. Nunca tinha visto o lobisomem tão envergonhado, e comecei a rir (acho que firewhisky é um pouco forte...)

- Pode, Sirius. - veio a voz encorajadora de Lily. Ok, vamos lá.

- Eu conheço James desde... Sempre, e ele é meu melhor amigo. Lily eu não conheço há muito tempo, mas sei que é uma ruiva muito show que vai fazer o meu amigão aqui muito feliz. Sejam felizes. – e sentei.

Acho que James achou que eu estava muito bêbado, porque sorriu amarelo e disse:

- Hum, obrigado, Sirius. Então, aproveitem esse fim de semana. Lily e eu vamos sair um pouco. – e se levantou.

ÓTIMO. AGORA FICO SOZINHO O RESTO DO DIA. Obrigado, mundo. Dorcas e Remus sorriram um para o outro, e todos me deixaram sozinho, exceto por Emmeline, Peter e Marlene. Mas, como a minha vida ama me ferrar, Fabian Prewett chegou.

- Emme! Está, er, sozinha?

- Aham!

- Vamos comigo até a Dedosdemel?

- Claro!

Claro. Palavra idiota. Emmeline foi embora com Fabian e eu encarei a garrafa de firewhisky, me sentindo um pinguço de primeira.

- Bom... Alguém tem algum assunto em pauta? – perguntei, e Peter me encarou confuso.

- Não. Eu vou comer alguma coisa da Dedosdemel. Tchau.

Mentalmente, repassei James indo embora, Remus também, e agora Peter. EU TENHO A PESTE POR ACASO? PORQUE NINGUÉM VEM AQUI E PERGUNTA: HEY, SIRIUS, QUER TOMAR UM CHÁ?

Eu diria: não, obrigado.

Mas que seja, eu adoraria que alguém percebesse meu sofrimento. Aborrecida, Lene olhou para mim:

- Deixaram a gente sozinho.

- É.

- Estou me sentindo tão irritada que quero me vingar. E você?

- Preciso comer alguma coisa, e depois penso em me vingar ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Ela me olhou, perplexa.

- Como pensa em comida quando todos estão indo embora?

- Bom, meu cérebro olha para coisas e visualiza pedaços de carne e batata, não tenho culpa disso, sabe.

- Não consegue controlar a fome e me ajudar a planejar alguma coisa?

- Tenho cara de mafioso por acaso?

- O que é um mafioso?

- Remus disse que são trouxas malignos que curtem meter 'balas' nas pessoas que enchem o saco. E que eles são comandados por alguém chamado "Poderoso Chefão".

- Que coisa idiota.

- Pois é.

- Então, podia me ajudar?

- Ok. Podemos fazer isso na dedosdemel?

- Que seja.

Saímos do três vassouras, e senti o vento bater com tudo na minha cara, e vários casais surgiram, como num sonho muito alucinado. Exceto que era verdade. E estava me irritando.

- Porque não arranja uma namorada fixa? – Marlene perguntou, quando entramos na dedosdemel e fomos recebidos por tantas vozes apaixonadas que quase desmaiei de náuseas.

- Não sei. Nunca pedi nenhuma das garotas em namoro. Elas diriam não.

- Por quê? Se você estalar os dedos, umas cinquenta garotas vão correndo para você.

Estalei os dedos e esperei.

- Acho que não aceito esse tipo de rejeição. Além do mais, com o tempo a garota seria ignorada por mim, e eu por ela.

- Está com algum problema?

Olhei para ela. Marlene me encarava como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que curtia sair à noite vestido de mulher.

- Não. Por quê?

- Eu realmente acho que você não está bem, Sirius. Está querendo comprar cachos de barata por quê?

Isso me fez lembrar uma música muito engraçada que Peter compôs no quarto ano, quando experimentou cachos de barata.

- Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer. Vou comer barata. Barata frita, barata assada, cachos de barata.

- Hã?

- Arranca a cabecinha, chupa a melequinha. Chup! Ah! Joga a casca fora.

- Sirius, pode comprar os doces e vamos cair fora daqui. Sou capaz de fazer essas garotas melequentas engolirem essas baratas. Além do mais, você canta terrivelmente mal.

- Obrigado pela rejeição.

- Ah, por favor. – ela revirou os olhos.

Quando paguei os doces, algo feliz surgiu em mim, como se a salvação da minha alma estivesse dentro dos corpos daquelas belas baratas açucaradas.

- Vem comigo. – eu disse, imaginando o que James diria se soubesse o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Levei Marlene até a cerca que separava a Casa dos Gritos do resto do povoado, e olhei em volta. Estava completamente deserto, como sempre. Pouca gente se atrevia a ir perto dali. Pelo jeito Marlene também não.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Pode mostrar em outro lugar.

Me aproximei dela devagar, até ficar claro que eu era mais alto que ela.

- Tem medo, Mckinnon.

- Tenho.

- Não precisa. A casa dos gritos é uma piada.

- Pode ser para você. Vamos, Sirius.

- Relaxa. Se alguma alma penada ou depenada (ah, que piada engraçada, Sirius. Quase que morro de rir!) aparecer eu te defendo ou saímos correndo juntos.

Ela revirou os olhos de novo, e eu entreguei o saco de balar na mão dela. Me afastei, e abri os braços.

- Diga que não vai tirar a roupa.

- Não. – brinquei – Só se você quiser.

- Por favor, não faça.

- Tudo bem. – dei de ombros. – Sou um animago.

Silêncio. Eu podia escutar as vozes das pessoas, se divertindo com seus pares em sua vidinha deprimente nesse mundo frio. Haha.

De repente, ela começou a rir.

- Hey, o que foi? – perguntei. Ok, **esse **tipo de rejeição me afeta.

- Ok, você é um animago. E daí?

- Não acredita em mim?

- Na verdade... Não. Sirius, deixa de ser idiota. São precisos anos de preparação...

Olha, que pretensão! Se ela fosse qualquer uma, eu ia embora. Mas não é, então puxei a varinha do bolso e pensei no feitiço. Pude sentir de novo aquela sensação esquisita de quando me transformo. Se algum dia disseram que virar cachorro é legal, mentiram. É bizarro. Até porque num instante você está vestido, e no outro... Bem, não vem ao caso. O negócio é que me aproximei dela e lambi sua bochecha. Escutei um riso. Eba. Fui até uma árvore próxima e me transformei de novo, tomando o cuidado para vestir as roupas rápido.

- Como você conseguiu? – ela me perguntou, quando sai detrás da árvore.

- Alguns aninhos lendo livros interessantes. Mas é segredo. Só meus amigos mais próximos sabem. E você.

- Também tenho um segredo.

Sentei ao lado dela. Segredos são legais de ouvir.

- Quero te beijar, mas se eu fizer isso vou sentir sua falta depois. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo sentir um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha.

- Jura?

- Uhum. Mas não conte para ninguém.

- Você é muito legal. Quer ser minha... Ah... Amiga?

Alguém me dá um soco, ou um tapa realmente forte. Porque não peguei Marlene e simplesmente joguei no chão e chamei de neve?

- Pode ser. Amigos, então? – ela sorriu, e estendeu a mão.

- Amigos. – apertei a mão dela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maldito Tronco**

Ótimo. Marlene Mckinnon é minha amiga. Não namorada, não garota da semana. Amiga. O problema nisso? Nenhum, só que isso me fez entrar numa crise existencial, fato que foi discutido com James num dia em que Lily estava em ronda (o único dia em que ele e ela não se comportavam como se tivessem nascido grudados pela cabeça).

- Prongs?

- Sim?

- Onde está Lily? Achei que precisasse dela todo o tempo.

- Idiota. O que quer?

COMO ASSIM O QUE EU QUERO?

- Você não falava assim comigo. – comentei, me sentindo meio idiota.

- Foi mal. O que foi?

- Acho que estou tendo uma crise de meia idade. Antes da meia idade.

- Por quê?

- Porque arranjei uma amiga.

Ele se virou para mim e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas você tem várias "amigas".

- Não esse tipo de amiga. Marlene.

- Marlene é uma diferente?

- James, porcaria! Estou tentando explicar. Ela não me beija, ou me abraça. É minha amiga.

- Dou uma semana para você beijar e abraçar Marlene.

- Estamos amigos há duas semanas. Perdeu a aposta. O que ia me dar caso eu ganhasse?

- Nada. Por que não me disse antes?

- Porque você e Lily vivem juntos.

- Ela não dorme no mesmo dormitório que eu.

- Graças a Merlin, porque se dormisse vocês não me deixariam dormir.

- Ela não é desse tipo de garota, Sirius.

- Dou uma semana para ser.

- Dar.

Olhei para ele, e ele olhou para mim. Então começamos a rir.

- OK, Marlene é sua amiga. – ele admitiu.

É claro que é. Quero dizer, nas últimas duas semanas tem sido pelo menos. Eu não consigo beijá – la, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa perto dela. Não sei o que acontece comigo. NAÕ CONSIGO. Gente, preciso de um psicólogo. OU uma namorada.

- Padfoot?

- Hum?

- Está gostando da Marlene?

- Sirius Black não se apaixona. Por ninguém. Vou encontrar Marlene.

Levantei, e meu mau humor meio que desapareceu. Sei lá, a perspectiva de achar alguém legal me deixou mais leve. Só isso.

- Oi, Lene! – gritei, correndo pelos jardins em direção a ela. Ah, eu me amo, todos me amam, sou um gato e... Ai. Eu amo meu ego. Ele é tão legal que me faz tropeçar em troncos que algum retardado deixou jogado no meio do jardim!

- Você tá bem? – escutei a voz de Marlene dizer, rindo da minha cara.

- Não. – respondi, sentindo um delicioso sanduba de grama e terra entrar na minha boca. Quando virei a cara para cima, uma explosão de risos me deixou quase surdo.

- Sirius, você devia ver a sua cara.

O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA CARA?

- O QUE ACONTECEU? ESTOU COM ALGUM DENTE FORA DO LUGAR, MEU CABELO ESTÁ RUIM? O QUE ACONTECEU MARLENE? – gritei (com razão!) e puxei Marlene pelas vestes. Ela parou de rir e tirou minhas mãos lentamente da roupa dela.

- Calma, Sirius, mantenha a calma. Vamos até a Madame Pomfrey e...

OH, DEUS! O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA CARA? SERÁ QUE QUEBREI O NARIZ E VOU FICAR QUE NEM O RANHOSO? Não, por favor!

Fechei os olhos enquanto ela me guiava até a Ala Hospitalar, imaginando quantos feitiços estéticos eu iria precisar por causa daquele maldito tronco parado ali, na grama, espreitando para me pegar.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu com você? – ouvi Madame Pomfrey perguntar, mas não respondi. Odeio chorar, mas estava perto disso. Quero dizer, minha beleza está em jogo! Imagina se eu ficar feio, meu deus, eu me mato.

- Dá pra você relaxar?

- Marlene, você não está me entendendo... – comecei, e ela veio com um espelho.

Ah, não estou preparado. Tire isso de perto de mim.

- Sirius, olha.

- Não! Melhor não, Marlene. Sério, posso ter um ataque, desmaiar e até morrer. Não, por favor.

Mas ela afastou as minhas mãos. Eu abri um olho, e depois o outro. E sabem o que eu vi?

BELZEBU.

OH, MEU DEUS. NÃO VOU AGUENTAR. NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! NÃO É POSSÍVEL, OH, DEUS.

- Porque fez isso? – eu disse, e senti minha cabeça pesando.

- Sirius, se acalma. Só precisa lavar a cara!

- Não, você não está entendendo! Vou surtar, ter um ataque, vou...

- Estupefaça.

Estou feio. Nunca mais vou conseguir nenhuma garota. Posso mudar de país. Talvez usar um chapéu, ou um véu. Posso me matar também, ou virar um solteirão vagabundo que só come doce e escuta rádio o dia todo.

- Sirius?

Abri os olhos, e duas bolas azuis me encaravam, preocupadas. Marlene me encarava, e eu senti o rosto esquentar ao notar que estava só de cuecas embaixo da manta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você correu pelo gramado, tropeçou num tronco caído, manchou a cara de terra e então te levei para a Ala Hospitalar. Como você enlouqueceu, eu me assustei e te estuporei, e madame Pomfrey viu que você tinha alguns hematomas, então a gente te colocou para dormir e ela curou os hematomas.

- James sabe disso? – eu resmunguei, sem querer ver as horas.

- Não. Achei que você ia se constranger.

- Obrigado. Estou feio ainda?

- Não, Sirius. Você continua bonitão.

Então ela me acha bonitão? Acho que vou me aproveitar disso. Sentei na cama e senti o olhar dela pelo meu peito.

- Me acha bonitão?

- Não vou sair com você, Sirius.

- Não era a intenção.

Deixa de ser idiota, Sirius. Não quero estragar a minha amizade com ela. Ou quero? Não, você não quer, Sirius. Não. Quer. Menino mau.

- Posso ir?

- Madame Pomfrey disse que pode.

Levantei e fui até uma cadeira próxima, onde vi meu uniforme estendido. E eu realmente amo minha vida, porque só um pouco mais tarde reparei que coloquei o uniforme na frente de Marlene. Bom, ela não disse nada.

Saímos juntos pelo corredor, e logo percebi que minha cara estava normal e sexy como sempre. Um grupo de garotas passou rindo e disseram: "Oi, Sirius!". Sorri para elas, e ouvi Marlene rir ao meu lado.

- Bem – Vindo de volta, garanhão.

Chegamos atrasados na última aula do dia, Minerva.

- Sr. Black, Srta. Mckinnon, estão atrasados.

- Estávamos na ala hospitalar. – Marlene disse. A Professora olhou para nós dois com uma cara desconfiada, mas deixou passar. Fui até onde James estava e cutuquei as costelas dele.

- Oi.

- Ouvi dizer que tropeçou num tronco.

- Foi um acidente...

- Um acidente? Que espécie de idiota tropeça num tronco?

O MESMO IDIOTA QUE NÃO RESPIRA SEM A NAMORADA!

- Eu.

Se eu dissesse tudo que quero dizer a ele...

- Sirius, você está bem? – Lily me perguntou, depois da aula acabar.

Então quer dizer que eles me ignoram por quase um mês e depois que eu quase sou morto por um troco todos se preocupam comigo? Vou me jogar da torre de astronomia.

Naquela noite, James e os outros foram dormir bem mais cedo, e me pergunto se não é só enrolação pra me encher o saco. Escutei uma voz chamar, e olhei para o lado. Marlene estava sentada perto de mim. Na luz da lareira, eu podia ver a pele dela brilhando, os cabelos...

- Sirius, lembra da ideia da vingança?

- Lembro.

- Está com fome?

- Não. Qual é o plano.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Olhei para ela, que me encarava, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ah, entendi o esquema. Oho, eles vão sofrer. Peguei a mão dela e beijei.

- Quero.

- James e Lily vão pagar por isso.

- Sim. – eu disse. E, num impulso, beijei os lábios dela, me sentindo o próprio "poderosos chefão", seja lá quem for esse imbecil.

* * *

N/a: Bom, devo dizer que estou extremamente feliz com as reviews que o primeiro capítulo recebeu, e elas me incentivaram a escrever mais dois! Ah, relaxem, que Sirius está meio deprê por enquanto, mas logo logo vai se animar! Continuem lendo e me dizendo o que acham!

Respondendo as reviews:

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**: Quem não quer o Sirius? Todos o amam, e até ele sabe disso. Hahahaha. Que bom que gostou! Me diga o que acha dos outros dois!

**Julia Bona**: Sério, MARA foi o melgor adjetivo que a fic já recebeu ;*

**bruh prongs**: Bom, se gostou do primeiro capítulo, espero que goste dos outros dois... É, o Sirius sem dúvida é uma figura. Daquelas que brilham no escuro, e que quase ninguém consegue, infelizmente. Vou passar lá na sua fic!

**Bruna Luiza Black**: Também adoro Sirius/ Marlene (oho, isso é óbvio) e fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**- KaoriH**: Sirius entrou na própria crise existencial agora! Hahaha, ele está até mais monótono, tadinho. Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado da fic, e espero que continue a ler :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A Namorada**

- Sirius, você está tenso. – Marlene disse, quando desci no outro dia fantasiado de namorado. Não imagino porque ela acha que estou tenso! Vesti o uniforme do jeito certo, até fiz o nó da gravata e coloquei o cinto, qual o problema?

- Não estou tenso.

- Está sim. – ela revirou os olhos, foi até mim e desfez o nó da gravata.

- Hey! Sabe como foi complicado fazer esse nó? Passei quase duas horas até lembrar como fazia, e você vem e puf! Desfaz?

Ela revirou os olhos e me estendeu a mão, por alguma razão.

- Vamos, pegue a minha mão.

Ah, isso não está bom. Acho que esse negócio de fingir namorar não vai dar certo não...

- Pronto.

- Sirius, você já segurou a mão de alguma menina? Está pegando minha mão como pegaria um presunto! Olha, é assim. – Marlene disse, entrelaçando os dedos dela nos meus. Nossa, como é desconfortável! Tirei a minha mão da dela.

- O que foi agora?

- É ruim. Podemos andar separados?

- Sirius! Somos namorados! Gostamos de andar de mãos dadas, esqueceu?

- Gostamos?

- OH, meu deus! Sirius, por favor.

- Ah, mas é ruim.

- SIRIUS!

Olhei para a cara dela. Estava ficando vermelha. Que incompreensiva! Contrariado, peguei os dedos dela e entrelacei nos meus.

- Quem acha que vamos encontrar?

- Bom, não sei. Mas você vai precisar de umas aulinhas de namoro.

Revirei os olhos.

- Primeira lição: você está namorando, não se fantasiando de Remus. Pode se vestir do jeito que quiser, não ligo a mínima.

- Ok.

- Segunda lição: Se acostume em ter que segurar a minha mão. Namorados seguram as mãos das namoradas, Sirius. Sempre.

- Mas é...

- Não importa. Outra coisa: lembre – se, você gosta de mim. Por isso sou sua namorada. Por favor, não saia por aí me traindo com várias garotas...

- Nada de garotas?

- Não.

Como assim, nada de garotas?

- Ainda podemos desistir...

- Desistir? Ah, quero ignorar James e Lily, e você?

- Também, mas... Sem garotas?

Chegamos ao salão, e um grupo de Corvinais me cumprimentou, e Marlene apertou minha mão. Ah, senhor!

- Bom – D... Hã? – Lily disse, olhando para o sorriso de Marlene.

- Sirius me pediu em namoro!

Bom, eu não pude expressar qualquer tipo de reação, já que uma chuva de cereais, leite e qualquer outra coisa simplesmente voaram na minha cara quando James cuspiu tudo que estava na boca dele.

- O que?

- Pra você ver, Prongs. – eu ironizei, sorrindo.

Isso! Vitória! Vou fingir que o café dele estar na minha cara não é importante. Por enquanto. Tá, parei.

- Podia me passar um pano, toalha, guardanapo, sei lá? James não resistiu ao meu charme, e cuspiu em mim.

- Foi mal.

Mal? Imagina, James. **Sempre** sonhei em ter o seu café da manhã pré – mastigado na minha cara. Acho sexy.

Depois de limpar a minha cara e tomar café, fomos andando até a primeira aula: Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Só existe um pequeno problema: por alguma razão, as 'criaturas mágicas' parecem ter alguma coisa contra mim. Toda aula eu me ferro. Já fui mordido por um pufoso (sim, eu consegui), um tronquilho achou que eu estava atacando a árvore dele e me arranhou e dois unicórnios saíram correndo de mim, e tive de perseguí – los a tarde inteira. E hoje não será diferente.

**XXX**

- TEM UM HIPOGRIFO CORRENDO ATRÁS DE MIM! – gritei, desesperado. Olhei para James, que se molhava de rir da minha cara.

- DÁ PRA AJUDAR, SEU RETARDADO, EM VEZ DE FICAR RINDO? – gritei de novo, correndo na direção dele. E esse bosta desse hipogrifo não para de correr atrás de mim.

Pronto, vou morrer. Esse hipogrifo vai pegar, me cortar em fatias e comer. Pronto, estou preparado. Pode ir.

Silêncio.

- Já pode me devorar, hipogrifo. – eu disse de olhos fechados, enquanto me ajoelhava no chão. Mais que bosta de hipogrifo! Vamos logo, não quero ficar esperando!

- Sirius, o Professor Kettleburn tirou o hipogrifo daí. – escutei Marlene dizer, quase rindo. Abri um olho, depois o outro. Ora, então o professor lembrou que poderia ser preso se o hipogrifo me matasse e resolveu tirar aquela coisa de cima de mim! Ótimo... HEY! PORQUE NINGUÉM ME AVISA DISSO?

- Me dê uma boa razão para não bater em você, James. – sussurrei perto dele.

- Desculpa, Pads. – ele riu, se apoiando em Remus, que disfarçava a sua gozação da minha pobre cara escondendo a boca com a mão. – É que você ajoelhado pedindo misericórdia ao hipogrifo por realmente uma das coisas mais estranhas que já vi na vida.

Revirei os olhos.

- Será possível que só a Marlene teve misericórdia?

- Hum...

Revirei os olhos. Deixa pra lá. Enquanto subíamos para a para a próxima aula, vi Lily e Marlene sussurrarem num canto, e olhei para James:

- Lily acha que sou um depravado imbecil, não é?

- Não, Pads, porque ela pensaria assim?

- É preconceito porque eu tropecei no tronco.

- Sirius, Lily não tem preconceito contra imbecis. Relaxa.

Ah, espertinho. Piadista né?

- Nem eu, por isso ando com você, Prongs.

- Vamos, parem vocês dois. – Moony tentou interferir. Ele sempre tenta, coitado.

- Cala a boca, Moony. – eu e Prongs dissemos ao mesmo tempo, e sorri para ele.

Por mais que me irrite e ignore, ele ainda é meu melhor amigo. Devo dizer que meu único problema é Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e para não soar arrogante (ah, podem rir agora) vou deixar de contar todos os momentos de intenso sucesso das aulas seguintes e pular para a parte triste do dia.

Bom, Marlene tem os cabelos compridos, sabe. Compridos e ondulados. E eu não sei por qual razão ela insiste em fazer tranças dele. Legal, né?

O fato é: ela quer que eu trance os cabelos dela. Eu estava lá, rindo e jogando um lindo campeonato de snap explosivo com os marotos e de repente:

- Sirius, amor, vem cá.

Sério, já estou ficando irritado com isso. Quero dizer, ela está me explorando! Seriamente, vou denunciar isso! NÃO. NÃO VOU AÍ NÃO! Isso, Sirius. Firmeza. Eu vou até lá e vou dizer a ela que não vou fazer isso!

- Sim? – sussurrei, quando ajoelhei perto dela. EU SEI. Mas não consigo dizer na cara das pessoas!

- Sabe fazer tranças?

Não?

- Mais ou menos.

- Faça uma no meu cabelo. – ela pediu, jogando todo o cabelo para trás.

Eu disse mais ou menos! Olhei para James, que penteava os cabelos de Lily.

- Hum... Eu meio que, esqueci como faz.

- Ah, Sirius. Divide em três, um pra esquerda, outro pra direita, e depois o contrário.

COMO? Dois pra direita, um para a esquerda e o que?

- Esquece, Sirius. – Marlene disse, e por um segundo achei que estivesse irritada comigo. Nem ligo. Não tenho culpa que ela não me ensinou como fazer uma trança. Mas ela sorria.

- Por... – comecei, sem entender o que ela queria. Quando acabou de trançar o cabelo (numa velocidade impressionante! Quero aprender a fazer isso!) ela segurou a minha mão, e senti aquele calafrio estranho de novo.

- Tão inteligente e tão burro. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Não sei o que me deu. Talvez eu tivesse sonolento, ou simplesmente o cheiro dela me desperte algo de diferente, mas segurei o queixo dela e trouxe para mim.

- Talvez. Mas eu consegui os feitiços de metamorfose antes de você. – e a beijei.

O beijo de Marlene é diferente. É bom, mas não como as outras garotas que beijam bem. É... Diferente. Não sei explicar. Me separei dela, e percebi que seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sirius... Você...

Sorri para ela, e fui dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Treino**

- PADFOOT, FRANK, ACORDANDO!

James, assim que eu levantar, acabou com você. Que horas são? SÃO SEIS HORAS. QUE FIQUE REGISTRADO.

- O que você quer, James? – Frank perguntou, se revirando nas cobertas. Isso, Frank, pode peitar o gazelão.

- Treino de quadribol. Vamos. Sirius, levanta!

O desgraçado tirou os cobertores de cima de mim. ELE TIROU OS COBERTORES DE CIMA DE MIM!

- Ah, vai te ferrar. – eu resmunguei, coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça.

- Marlene vai treinar também, e suar, e ter de tomar banho. – ele disse, maliciosamente.

Sorri para o travesseiro involuntariamente. Agora, depois de algum tempo de namoro, eu meio que me acostumei com ela. Não que esteja interessado, ela beija bem, só isso. Mesmo.

Descemos e eu vi que pelo jeito não fui só eu que fui acordado depressa. Sentada no sofá, - parecendo super acabada por sinal, coitada. – Estava Marlene. Eu acho que sorri para ela (hey, solidariedade.) e fui sentar ao seu lado.

- Bom – dia. – ela disse, e pude sentir seu cabelo no meu peito quando ela se encostou ali, e meio que passei a mão nos ombros dela. Estava com um perfume diferente hoje.

No caminho até o campo, não trocamos nenhuma palavra, nenhuma mesmo. Eu fui até ela e enlacei nossos dedos. Eu a beijei quando entramos no vestiário. Eu, eu, eu.

Sinceramente, estou me sentindo esquisito. Quero dizer, até ontem (hipoteticamente falando, claro.) eu estava sem graça perto dela. Hoje parece que sou o cachorro de estimação dela (hipoteticamente falando.)

Ah, só para constar: Remus acabou de me ensinar essa palavra. Hipoteticamente. Estou testando os vários usos dela, balões em mim!

Enfim, me sinto mal. E me senti ainda pior quando começamos o treino. Bom, nem tanto.

- Sirius! Sirius! – escutei James gritando, e apontando para a arquibancada.

Virei a vassoura e vi umas dez meninas com um cartaz brilhante escrito: Volta pra gente, Sirius!

Ah, que graça! Eu ia acenar, quando me lembrei de Marlene da pior maneira possível. O cartaz explodiu em mil pedaços, e as meninas saíram correndo. Quando olhei para trás, Marlene parecia furiosa segurando a varinha.

Passei o resto do treino pensando. Estou começando a sentir falta delas. Das garotas. Hey, já fui obrigado a recusar tantos convites para a torre que comecei a esquecer como é por lá. Eu quero me sentir livre de novo. Quero que garotas bonitas atraiam os unicórnios para que eu tire um ótimo em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, quero ouvir os gritos quando entro em campo, sem que elas explodam depois. OK, estou precisando terminar com Marlene.

No almoço, ela veio conversar comigo,

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Você está bravo comigo?

Claro que estou! Tá, nem tanto, mas ela explodiu o meu cartaz! Tenho que terminar com isso. Vou virar, fingir que estou desapontado e dizer: Marlene, acabou.

- Não.

DROGA. Não consigo. Simplesmente não consigo. A cara que ela fez. Ah, saco.

- Sirius, acho que nosso namoro está em crise.

Como alguma coisa de mentira entra em crise? Eu respondo: não tem como.

- Marlene, precisamos conversar.

Peguei a mão dela e fomos até o jardim, onde alguns casais imbecis se beijavam.

- Não posso continuar com você.

Isso, Sirius. Falei. Como eu imaginava, Marlene me olhou confusa, e depois começou:

- Foi por causa de hoje? Ah, Sirius, desculpa, não tive a intenção, elas sempre me irritavam e...

Respirei fundo e disse:

- Não, não é culpa sua...

Mas eu sabia que era. Claro que era culpa dela. OU minha, sei lá.

- Eu quero a minha liberdade de volta.

De novo o olhar que me deixa culpado.

- A sua... Liberdade? – ela me olhou, e percebi que estava ficando irritada.

- É...

- Sirius, o que você entende como 'liberdade'?

- Sair com as garotas.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, indignada.

- Então ótimo! Pode ficar com a sua liberdade! Quer saber, eu ainda me pergunto por que quis tentar mudar você. É perda de tempo, você não conseguiria mudar. Por nada.

- Tem razão. – eu retruquei. Ah, ela disse que era de mentira, eu entrei e agora quero sair. Porque está brava?

- Eu...

Ish, ela vai começar a chorar. Vi Marlene chorar só uma vez, e ela começou a chorar.

- Porque fez isso comigo? Porque não terminou antes?

- Eu... Quê? Olha, se queria terminar, porque não disse antes?

- Não quero terminar! Nunca quis! Você... Brincou comigo. Ah, eu sabia disso!

- Não brinquei com você! Como brincaria, você é minha amiga, o namoro é de mentira, Marlene!

Não devia ter dito isso. Não devia mesmo.

- Era de mentira. – ela repetiu, e eu acenei com a cabeça.

- É, mentira.

- Você não gosta de mim.

- Marlene, sou seu melhor amigo. Não seu namorado.

Uma das lágrimas dela caiu na minha calça, e ela sentou de novo;

- Desculpa. Eu fui idiota. Eu vou... Pra aula de transfiguração. Tchau, Sirius. A gente se vê.

Podem me chamar de insensível, mas quando ela entrou no castelo, eu sorri. Bom, uma coisa a menos para pensar. Arrepiei os cabelos e fui até um grupo de garotas.

- Olá, meninas. Sirius Black está de volta. Alguma de vocês sabe fazer tranças?

* * *

N/a: Gente, capítulo curtíssimo! As minhas aulas começaram, e estou com pouco tempo, mas prometo atualizar ainda essa semana! Está aí, um cap um pouco tristinho, mas fazer o que.

Em resposta aos comentários (aliás, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada para todos [e todas, hey] que estão lendo e comentando! Reviews me deixam hiper feliz e disposta a escrever, fazendo os capítulos sairem mais depressa, diga - se de passagem. Amo todas as reviews que recebo, e prometo responder ocasionalmente, no final dos capítulos.

**Aneenha-Black**: Ah, eu também me raxo escrevendo! Hahaha, ele faz cada uma que eu me surpreendo. O hipogrifo realmente foi hilário, mas coitado dele. Imagina se o bicho pega o rosto dele! OMG. É, Sirius vai ficar um pouco mais triste, aguarde para ver! Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**: Me sinto ultra feliz por você estar gostando da fic! Prometo que vou atualizar os caps o mais breve possível!

**bruh prong**s: Essa semana a coisa tá um pouco enrolada, mas até domingo prometo pelo menos dois capítulos novos, cheirando a novo! Continue lendo e me diga o que acha!

**- KaoriH**: Sirius sem dúvida é o melhor! Obrigada pelo parabéns e pode deixar que vou continuar!

**Isabela Rocha**: OH, NÃO! O tarado da machadinha não! Pode deixar, vou atualizar a fic! Hahaha, estou escrevendo em papel mais dois capítulos para essa fic (obrigada, professores de literatura, inglês, português e geografia, por cederem gentilmente suas aulas para minha fanfic.) e prometo postar ainda essa semana :)


	6. Chapter 6

**As Outras**

- E aí, como foi com a Lisa? – Remus me perguntou quando entrei na Sala Comunal.

Revirei os olhos. Na última semana toda porcaria de vez que eu entro nessa droga de sala comunal ele me pergunta a mesma bosta de pergunta: como foi com *insira qualquer nome feminino aqui*

- Foi bom.

- Beija bem?

Ah, essa é nova. Remus tem tanta experiência amorosa quanto um garoto de doze anos e vem me perguntando se ela beija bem? Bom, Lisa é bonita, e tudo o mais...

- Ela beija bem, mas não tão bem quanto Marlene. – eu respondi, mais para mim mesmo do que para ele.

- Jura?

Ah, merda. Porque estou falando nela? Aliás, porque sequer estou pensando nela? Quero dizer, acabou, eu consegui o que queria. Estou livre. Me joguei na poltrona, e encarei o pessoal na sala. Estava todo mundo feliz, porque eu não estava?

- Moony?

- Sim?

- Acho que estou sentindo falta dela.

- Marlene?

- É.

Ele baixou o livro e me encarou. Lá vem.

- Acho que esta gostando dela.

Ah, tá bom! Aham, isso mesmo, Moony. Eu digo uma coisa completamente nada a ver e ele vem com uma resposta mais nada e ver ainda. Viva nós.

- Claro que não, idiota.

- Porque não?

- Porque eu não gosto de ninguém. Sou de todo mundo, meu caro.

Ele voltou a ler, e eu sorri. Imbecil. Às vezes ele parece tão tolo. Levantei e decidi passear, e encontrei Ellie, da sonserina, dando sopa num canto. Estava andando até ela, quando uma voz familiar disse:

- Ah, Dorcas, me poupa!

Marlene. Sem pensar, comecei a seguir as duas na escuridão, como um morcego. Marlene é engraçada. Ela anda de um jeito meio aéreo, quando está com Dorcas. Estava usando os cabelos presos num rabo – de – cavalo, e sorria bastante.

- Lene... Acho que sabe por que eu te convidei pra conversar, né?

Gelei. Me encostei na parede, e vi Marlene parar também, encarando Dorcas.

- Lily mandou você me encher sobre o Sirius, não é? Dorcas, eu estou bem, para com isso.

- Não estamos enchendo. Você gostava dele?

- Não interessa muito agora, é?

Vi que Marlene estava ansiosa, e sorri sem querer. Será que ela ficou afim mesmo de mim? E porque eu me importo? Sirius, você vai levantar e ir atrás de Ellie. Agora.

- Mas você gostava? James ficou meio bravo porque Sirius foi grosso com você.

Parei na metade do caminho. Não fui grosso! Ora! O namoro era de mentira, só paramos de fingir.

- James não tem nada a ver com isso. Porque ele não cuida da Lily, que é o que tem feito nos últimos meses?

Isso! Boa, Marlene.

- Não é só James que liga, Lene. Escuta, nós queremos saber...

- Tá, tá. Se eu disser que estava começando a gostar dele você para?

- Se for verdade.

- É. Mas eu conheci Sirius o suficiente para saber que não dá certo entre nós. Ele é livre, sem compromisso. Não se prende alguém assim.

- Não é prender. Acha que ele gosta de você?

- Dorcas, você não escutou nada do que eu disse? Ele gosta de todas. Todas mesmo.

Depois que as duas saíram para o castelo, eu sentei no chão, e meio que me senti mal. Péssimo. Não quis magoar Marlene quando acabamos. Mas ela disse que era de mentira.

Voltei para a sala comunal meio confuso, e topei de frente com o meu carma ambulante.

- Ah! Desculpa.

- Oi, Marlene.

- Oi.

- Tudo bom?

- Tudo.

- Hum... Vai para a sala comunal?

- Não.

- Então tá.

- Ok.

Entrei no salão comunal, e percebi que ela estava me evitando. Será que me viu espionando?

- Pads, festinha do Slughorn. – James me disse quando consegui achar onde eles estavam. Ah, perfeito. Uma festa, com direito à Ranhoso, Regulus e companhia, era mesmo o que eu precisava.

- Merda. Se eu me jogar da torre de astronomia será que ele ficará ofendido?

- Não sei, eu sei que a gente vai precisar de roupa. Hogsmeade, lá vai. – ele resmungou, amassando o bilhete e abraçando Lily.

Revirei os olhos e fui dormir.

_Eu estava andando num corredor escuro, e escutei um grito ao longe. Quando encontrei uma porta, abri e dei nos jardins de Hogwarts, onde estava tendo uma festa no lago (?), e eu resolvi participar (??)_

_Estava pronto para saltar, quando o lago se transformou numa sala de aula, onde Minerva explicava algo que eu não entendia. Do meu lado, senti uma mão envolver a minha. Me virei, e dei de cara com Marlene._

_- Oi, posso? _

_- Pode? – perguntei confuso. Ela se aproximou de mim._

_- Posso. – e me beijou. Era como eu me lembrava do beijo dela. Doce, quente, bom. _

_Então a sala desapareceu, e estávamos de novo no jardim, mas sozinhos. Ela sorriu tristemente._

_- Você me magoou. _

_- Desculpe._

_- Não tem problema. Estamos juntos agora._

_- Aham. – eu respondi, e vendo que estávamos realmente sozinhos, deitei Marlene no chão, e me abaixei para beijá – la de novo..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hogsmeade**

Chegamos a Hogsmeade depois do almoço, e alguma coisa dentro da minha cabeça me avisou que eu não tinha falado nada ainda. Estava entretido com o sonho. Nunca sonhei com nenhuma garota. Isso é bizarro.

Quero dizer, nunca mesmo. Nunca sonhei coisas que fizessem sentido (oho, que legal pensar isso.) e agora, que sonho algo que posso saber o que é, ela vem.

Homens compram cosas rápido, isso é fato. Gargalhei quando James ficou para trás, esperando Lily experimentar todos os quinhentos e cinquenta trilhões de vestidos que a loja oferecia, e fui comer doces até vomitar junto com Peter.

Compramos (ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA, AMIGOS) quase cinquenta sacos de doces (fique tranquilo, falecido tio, seu ouro foi bem empregado) e fomos até perto da casa dos gritos comer.

- Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer... – Peter começou, tirando a primeira saca da pilha que fizemos.

- Vou comer BARATA! – gritei, enfiando uma barata na boca.

- Barata frita, barata assada...

- CACHOS DE BARATA!

Porque estou gritando? Deve ter alguma coisa suspeita nessas baratas.

Depois de um tempão escutei passos, e vi que Peter estava vomitando. Hahaha, ele sempre vomita antes de mim. Ganhei.

Enquanto ele se recompunha, resolvi dar um passeio pelo vilarejo, não tenho mais nada de bom pra fazer mesmo.

Passei em frente à loja de vestidos, e vi James saindo de lá com Lily. Por algum motivo, saí procurando Marlene, e a encontrei sentada num banco, sozinha. Parecia deprimida, olhando para todos com tédio.

Andei na direção dela, mas desisti. Ela não iria me querer por perto. Comecei a me sentir realmente mal, já que a culpa dela estar ali sozinha era minha. Mas eu ainda queria ficar com ela... Quero dizer, como amigo, claro. Ou não.

Ela piscou, e uma única lágrima desceu no rosto dela. Isso me fez lembrar o dia em que ajudei Marlene a parar de chorar. Foi bom enxugar as lágrimas dela. Ajudá – la a se acalmar me acalmou também.

Um grupo de garotas passou, sorridentes e risonhas acenando para mim. Mas eu estava distraído com Marlene, nem reparei.

Me senti meio arrependido por ter terminado tudo. Por mais que tivesse as garotas aos meus pés, o tempo que passei com ela foi o melhor. Ela me divertiu, me beijou (muito melhor do que muitas das outras garotas), até fez cafuné quando eu quis, mesmo sendo tudo de mentira.

Porque deixei ela ir mesmo? Ah, as outras. Quando parei para realmente pensar no que as outras significavam para mim, comparando a Marlene não eram nada. Eram fáceis, irritantes, davam risadas idiotas e não tinham ideia de quem eu era realmente. Marlene não era assim.

Mas eu deixei passar. Dei um tapa na minha testa, e algumas pessoas me olharam como se eu estivesse louco, e eu até ouvi a minha consciência dizer que eu era mesmo, porque deixei uma garota incrível parecer uma qualquer. Eu concordo com ela.

Saí atrás de James, que estava no três vassouras (graças a deus, porque se ele estivesse no Madame Puddyfoot eu desistiria) junto com Lily.

- Prongs, quero sua ajuda.

- O que foi? Cadê Wormtail, ele não estava com você?

- Estava, mas comeu doce e vomitou. Eu quero sua ajuda.

- Ele vomitou? E você deixou ele sozinho?

Ah, James. Que merda, dá pra me escutar?

- Cacete, James, me escuta!

- Hã?

- Preciso voltar com Marlene.

- HÃ?

- Preciso. Voltar. Com ela.

Lily levantou a sobrancelha.

- Mas você não tinha dispensado a minha amiga?

Percebi o tom feroz com que ela disse 'minha amiga' e me ajoelhei.

- Por favor! Sério, preciso!

- Sirius, o que está fazendo aí no chão?

Remus e Dorcas, junto de Emmeline, tinham acabado de entrar, bem na hora que me ajoelhei. James começou a rir e disse:

- Sirius bebeu um pouco demais e está querendo ajuda para reconquistar a Marlene.

- EU NÃO BEBI! JURO! OLHA! – eu disse, ainda ajoelhado, e soprei nele. James riu ainda mais alto.

- Ok, eu entendi. Mas o que te deu para querer ela de volta?

Todos sentaram na mesa, e eu me levantei e sentei na ponta, abaixando a cabeça. Pronto, Sirius. Coma sua língua. Mastigue, engula e diga:

- Estou apaixonado por ela.

Silêncio. Todos vão rir da minha cara.

- Que fofo. – Lily sorriu, e Dorcas olhou para mim:

- Sorte a sua, colega. Marlene disse que gosta de você. Só tem um problema.

Problema?

- É, Sirius. Você não tem **o jeito**.

O jeito. Defina qual é "o jeito".

- Quê?

- É... Você não sabe namorar.

- Precisa saber?

- Bom, se não quiser levar um soco quando for pedir Marlene de novo, é, tem sim.

- Ela não me socaria.

- Sirius, desculpe te desanimar. Mas ela me socou uma vez. E eu sou a melhor amiga dele. – Lily argumentou, apontando para o braço.

Perfeito. Passo quase dezoito anos sem amar ninguém, e quando me apaixono, é por uma sanguinária psicopata. Balões em mim, e lá vamos nós.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amador**

- NÃO, SIRIUS! – James gritou pela décima vez naquela noite.

Ele, juntamente com um verdadeiro time, está tentando me fazer parecer um cavalheiro para a festa do Slughorn. Coitados. Não que eu não seja um cavalheiro. Sou perfeito. Só não possuo força de vontade para tanto.

- Olha, querido, eu serei Marlene. – Emme (nem contei, né? Ela é minha amiga agora, oho) disse, sorridente. Ela é a que tem mais esperança em mim, isso é reconfortante.

- OK.

- Então, eu estou aqui, sentadinha, dando sopa. Legal, hum?

- Legal. – eu repeti, feito um retardado.

- Agora, o que você faz?

Tentei recapitular tudo o que eles estavam tentando enfiar na minha cabeça. Chega na festa, cumprimenta pessoas da festa, passa a mão no cabelo, cumprimenta... Não. Chega na festa, passa a mão nos cabelos, acha Marlene, cumprimenta pessoas na festa, sorri, passa a mão nos cabelos. Não também.

- Eu passo a mão nos cabelos?

James revirou os olhos, bufou e sentou.

- Eu desisto.

- Sirius, pela última vez: você chega na festa, sorri para todos, passa a mão nos cabelos, cumprimenta todos, acha Marlene, sorri para ela, ajeita a gravata, vai até ela, segura sua mão, pede inocentemente para dançar, leva ela para a pista, pede perdão, pega o anel enquanto olha nos olhos dela, entrega o anel, pede ela em namoro, dá um beijo no anel, coloca no dedo dela e dá um beijo nela. É SIMPLES.

Isso aí é tudo, menos simples.

- Ok. Então eu chego na festa, acho Marlene, peço perdão, chamo ela para dançar, passo a mão nos cabelos, coloco o anel na mão dela, beijo o anel, entrego ele para todos, cumprimento Marlene, peço inocentemente para olhar nos olhos dela, ajeito o namoro, e beijo a gravata?

- MEU DEUS DO CÉU. Esqueça isso, Sirius. – interrompeu Lily, me puxando até uma poltrona. – Vamos passar para regras.

- Regras?

- É. Primeira regra: esqueça as outras garotas. Esqueça. Segunda regra: nessa festa, nada de bebida.

- Porque?

- Porque imagina se uma garota vem falar com você e está cheirando a firewhisky! Não, Sirius. Terceira regra: etiqueta. Sabe um pouco de etiqueta pelo menos.

Revirei os olhos.

- Lily, não sou completamente estúpido! O diabo me ensinou etiqueta enquanto estive no inferno.

Pela cara dela existem alguns códigos marotos que James não mencionou. Remus tratou de traduzir a frase:

- Ele disse: Lily, não sou idiota. Minha mãe me ensinou etiqueta na época em que estive morando na casa dela.

- Coitada da sua mãe! – Dorcas exclamou. – Imagina, que coisa horrível de se dizer da própria mãe, Sirius!

Revirei os olhos e corri até o dormitório, para pegar a única foto que tenho dela. Quando mostrei para Dorcas ela comprimiu os lábios e disse:

- Ah, tá. Justificável.

Sorri vitorioso. Pelo menos para alguma coisa essa foto serve. Além de assustar criancinhas do primeiro ano que querem mexer no dormitório do sétimo.

Sério. Eu ampliei essa foto magicamente e pendurei na entrada do nosso dormitório no começo no ano, quando uns anõezinhos do primeiro ano invadiram o nosso dormitório para vasculhar o que tem lá dentro. Coloquei a foto na logo na frente da porta, e nos escondemos. Os pirralhos entraram e deram de cara com a minha mãe. Os gritos fizeram a torre inteira acordar.

- Enfim, etiqueta você sabe. Já tem as vestes.

- Aham.

- Ótimo. Não se esqueça das regras e vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos ensaiar a janta pela última vez.

Sentei numa mesa improvisada e Emme sentou na minha frente.

- Oi, Sirius.

- Oi.

- Então, o que te fez mudar de ideia assim? Não disse que queria ser livre?

- Bom, sabe como é. Você é você. Não consigo ficar com nenhuma outra.

- Jura? Ah! Isso é peixe? Posso pegar um pedaço?

Olhei bem para Emmeline, e comecei a rir.

- Que p*rra é essa? 'Oh, peixe!'. Emme, assim não consigo levar a sério.

Ela olhou séria para mim.

- Ok, vou mudar. – e começou a rir. – Me dá um pouco do seu bombom?

- Posso cantar uma música para você?

- Sirius, não fuja no assunto.

- Porque, com tantos bombons no mundo, você quer o meu? Não quero dar, eu gosto de bombom!

Emmeline revirou os olhos.

- Gente, vou dormir. Sirius, melhora.

Se depender disso tudo, vou acabar me dando mal nisso. Posso desistir ainda. Não, vamos lá.

No dia seguinte, Dorcas fez o papel de Marlene.

Chegamos a Hogsmeade, e Remus me puxou para um canto:

- Se você tentar, de alguma forma, tirar a Dorcas de...

- Moony, me poupa. Acha que vou ficar com Dorcas enquanto ela me ajuda com Marlene?

- Ah, eu... Só não ponha um dedo fora da linha.

Levei Dorcas até a Dedosdemel e ela começou:

- Marlene adora a Dedosdemel, porque ela ama chocolate. Compre alguns bombons para ela e deixe que ela coma o quanto quiser, até que te ofereça alguns. Compre a mais, porque ela adora chocolate, mas nunca come tudo.

- Tá.

- Outra coisa, ela parece contra isso, mas adora a Zonko's. Leve ela lá e mostre as partes da loja com as brincadeiras de cartas. Ela adora.

- Uhum.

- E nem mencione a Madame Puddyfoot.

- Isso é regra interna. Nunca menciono para ninguém.

Ela riu e eu sorri.

- Olha, Marlene está lá, com Fabian. Emme o subornou para distraí – la esse fim de semana.

Senti uma coisa esquisita no peito, ao ver os dois rindo e conversando.

- Estou me sentindo mal.

- Você está com ciúmes! Que gracinha! – ela gritou, me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Bom, vocês imaginam a pouca pressão que estava em cima de mim naquela noite quando comecei a me vestir para a festa. Nem lembrava mais do nó de gravata, ou de como amarrar os sapatos (tá, isso foi brincadeira).

Como sempre, a festa estava um lixo. E, como todo lixo é facilmente encontrável, Regulus veio me cumprimentar:

- Boa – noite, irmão.

Revirei os olhos.

- 'Noite, Reggy. Sai da frente.

Ele desta quando eu chamo ele de Reggy. E eu sempre chamo ele de Reggy.

- Para com isso, Sirius. Não sou Reggy.

- Tá legal, Reggy. – e saí.

No fundo do salão, vi James apontando para uma mesa em especial. Marlene estava lá, linda como nunca, olhando em volta.

Sorri, passei a mão nos cabelos e ajeitei a gravata. Dane – se a sequencia.

* * *

**Aneenha-Black:** Pois é, Sirius teve um momento insensível, mas agora ele está se redimindo, fala aí. Ah, a Marlene é a idola de muitas pessoas.

**bruh prongs**: Tem razão. Sirius sentiu mesmo falta dela. Tomara que a Lene perdoe, hahahaha.

**- KaoriH:** Sirius foi cruel, fato. Meninas exageradas demais? Imagina x)

**Isabela Rocha:** A Lene é a versão feminina do Sirius, mas coitada. Sentimentalismo femino inevitável .-.

**Lina prongs:** Veremos se a Marlene vai ser uma pessoa misericordiosa com o Sirius, né? hahahaha

Gente, muito, muito, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, favoritadas e etc. Fico mil vezes feliz por tudo isso ;) Agora a fic está na reta final, e vamos ver o que rola nessa festa !

Continuem lendo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Marlene**

- Oi. – eu disse, meio relutante. Bom, se ela me der um soco, sei que não vai dar certo, pensei. Mas ela não fez nada, só sorriu triste.

- Oi.

Fiz menção de sentar, e ela deixou. Limpei a garganta.

- Está sozinha aqui?

- Aham. Não queria vir, mas Lily me irritou até eu concordar.

- Está linda.

Ela virou e olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas para cima. Sorri amarelo, imaginando que seria agora a hora dela me socar.

- Não consigo te entender, Sirius. O que está fazendo aqui?

Ai.

- Fui convidado. Marlene, preciso falar com você.

Arrastei a minha cadeira para ficar de frente para ela e comecei:

- Desculpa.

Vou admitir que, por mais suspeito que isso pareça, eu planejei a conversa. Eu pediria desculpa, beijaria a gravata (brincadeira) e ela responderia: "Tudo bem, Sirius.". Mas não. Ela não respondeu nada. Só ficou me olhando.

- Eu... – comecei de novo, olhando para ela, tentando lembrar o que James havia me dito sobre pedidos de desculpa. Mas nada veio, então resolvi desabafar mesmo. Vou levar um soco, com certeza.

- Lene. Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Quando começamos a ficar próximos, você não significava nada para mim. Quero dizer, significava sim, não é que eu te desprezasse ou coisa assim, eu até achava você legal, mas não **legal**, sabe. Então percebi que você tinha mudado. Estava bonita, diferente. Diferente bom, não ruim, tipo muito linda e legal ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda não muito legal, sabe. Pelo menos para mim. Mas então começamos a andar juntos, e vi que você não era nem legal, nem **legal**. Você era muito legaaaal. Entende?

Ela parecia prestes a rir de mim, e eu imaginei que espécie de débil mental eu devia estar parecendo.

- Sim.

- Bom, então. Eu gostava de você, como amiga, quero dizer. Não imaginava nenhum tipo de relacionamento amoroso ou algo assim, só que você provavelmente seria minha melhor amiga. E você foi, claro, uma ótima melhor amiga. Claro que para ser melhor amiga você precisa ter algo para ser comparado com, mas mesmo eu não tendo nenhuma outra amiga, agora tenho, a Emme e a Dorcas, mas antes eu não tinha e...

- Sirius?

- Sim?

- Eu já entendi essa parte.

- Ok. Eu... Eu não fazia ideia de que você tinha começado a se apegar. Então começamos a namorar, e descobri que além de uma ótima amiga, você era uma ótima namorada, beija muito bem e... Não que isso conte alguma coisa, ok? Só uma observação feita por alguém que tem outros parâmetros para comparar, e você ganhou e...

Ela revirou os olhos, e percebi que estava enrolando de novo. Limpei a garganta.

- Enfim. Eu fiz uma besteira sem tamanho deixando você, porque nenhuma outra é igual, Lene. Nenhuma.

James sempre disse que eu nunca ia usar a palavra com "A" na primeira pessoa nunca. Já chamei meninas da palavra com "A", mas nunca disse como um sentimento. Sei lá, faz a gente se apegar. Dessa vez senti que devia usar a palavra com "A".

- Marlene, o que eu quero dizer e estou enrolando é que...

- Você quer um bombom? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Se eu quero um...

- É. Comi o resto, mas esse aqui é seu. Está precisando de chocolate, parece triste.

Peguei o docinho e comi, tinha gosto de cereja. Quando acabei de comer peguei a mão dela e olhei nos olhos dela.

- Marlene. Eu te amo.

Fiz uma parada dramática para que ela percebesse que encarava os olhos dela. Um sorriso começou nos lábios dela e ela me encarou de volta, parecendo incrédula.

- Sério?

- Sério. Só percebi depois que virei as costas.

Ela sorriu. Bom, acho que não vou levar um soco, então. Estendi a mão, e andamos até a pista. Envolvi a cintura dela, e começamos a dançar.

- Me conte sobre a sua família. – ela disse, sorrindo para mim.

- Bom, minha família é bem antiga. Meu pai vive de títulos e do ouro que a família acumulou em séculos de encheção de saco do ministério. Minha mãe vive em casa, mandando no Kretcher, mandando no Kretcher e quando tem um tempinho livre, manda o Kretcher fazer qualquer coisa. Regulus você conhece, é um inútil, eu costumo contá – lo como parte da mobília.

Ela começou a rir, e segurei em sua mão para ela girar no ar.

- E você?

- Ah, meus pais trabalham no ministério, e meu irmão está na França, como diplomata. Todos foram da corvinal, menos eu. Mas tudo bem. Não temos elfos domésticos, porque meu pai diz que é desumano.

- Depende de como trata um elfo. – eu disse, pensando em Muffy, a elfa dos Potter. Era velha já, e servia aos Potter por vontade própria. Tinha até uniforme (o qual, aliás, eu melei de sorvete uma vez, quando tentei jogá – la na piscina).

- Está pensando na Muffy? – ela perguntou.

- Aham.

- É, ela é realmente uma graça.

Girei Marlene no ar, e vi de relance o pessoal. James e Remus ergueram o polegar para mim, e Lily e Emme ergueram os braços no ar, felizes. Dorcas e Peter não foram convidados, mas imaginei que as garotas estavam mandando bilhetes com cada detalhe a cada minuto da festa.

Do outro lado, vi algumas meninas, encarando nós dois com os olhos arregalados. A coisa vai ser complicada, amigos.

Ficamos o resto da festa juntos. Me senti meio aliviado com a falta da voz de criança de Lily para James. Quando fui dormir, entendi o que James quis dizer com sentir tudo de bom ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

N/a: Oi! Escola me mata, sério. Fiquei a semana inteira sem olhar para o computador, então a demora está justificada hahaha'. Enfim, quero agradecer os comentários (25 comentários já! Uma marca nunca antes alcançada por nenhuma outra fic que eu tenha escrito, btw) e as todos que estão lendo a fic, comentando e/ou favoritando! Obrigada mesmo, é hiper gratificante! Vocês são MARA, tks!

E respondendo as reviews:

**- KaoriH**: Tadinho do Sirius, a memória dele tem limite! Mas realmente, com toda essa crise existencial e sentimental, o tilt dele é simplesmente isso. Hahahaha.

**Lina prongs**: Sirius com ciúmes além de bonitinhol, é raro!

**Aneenha-Black**: Pois é, a fic está acabando! Mas quero agradecer muito aos comentários que você postou, e fico feliz por faze você rir x) É bom saber que mais alguém ri dessas besteiras além de mim x*

**Tahh Halliwell**: É raro? Hahaha, eu amo o Sirius e toda a história dele, mesmo! Essa não é a minha primeira fic tratando exclusivamente dele, e nem será a última, com certeza! Se gosta desse tipo de fic, e não ligar para um pouco de drama, aconselharia a Between Those Stone Walls, outra fanfic minha dedicada somente a ele, caso se interesse. Que bom que gostou da fic, e comentou! Obrigada!

**Isabela Rocha**: Desculpa demorar para postar também! hahaha. Não, Reggy é só o Reggy. Parte da mobília (pelo menos na modesta opinião do Sirius hahaha'). Escola acaba com todo o tempo mesmo, fato.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sirius Black Não Se Apaixona?**

Acordei com um sorriso na cara, me sentindo o melhor do mundo. Tomei um banho, me vesti, passei perfume e penteei o cabelo (não que isso seja raro, mas eu curti ficar arrumado para ver Marlene).

- Bom dia, princesa! – James disse quando saí do banheiro. Revirei os olhos e joguei a toalha molhada nele.

Marlene estava me esperando na sala comunal. Parecia meio esquisita.

- Olá, senhorita! – eu disse, dando um beijo nela.

- Oi. Fui ameaçada duas vezes já.

Olhei para perto do retrato, e vi duas meninas do sexto ano olhando furiosas para a gente. Sorri, e peguei a mão dela.

- Calma, querida.

Passamos pelas duas, e fiquei imaginando se alguém teria contratado o profeta diário para cobrir o nosso namoro, porque todas as garotas por quem passávamos nos encaravam loucas da vida, ou chorando.

Quando chegamos ao salão principal, Marlene apertou meu pulso com força.

- Se alguma delas me matar, eu mato você.

- Pode deixar.

**XXX**

- Olha, correio! – Lily disse, apontando para o teto. Cara, ela está aqui a sete anos e sempre fica feliz com o correio. Qual é o problema dela?

- Lene, tem um montão de cartas para você.

Me entreolhei com Marlene. Preocupada, ela abriu a primeira.

- Mckinnon. – começou ela, assustada. – Se você não largar Sirius Black, vamos pegar você. Ela vai ver quem vai pegar essa garota! Sirius!

Sorri amarelo.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que depois param.

Olhei para James e Remus, que tinham mergulhado para debaixo da mesa para poderem rir. Lily pegou todas as outras e jogou fora.

Ameaças não faltaram nesse dia, embora tenha sido um dos melhores da minha vida (sim, até EU fui ameaçado) e acho que, se tudo der certo e não formos assassinados por estarmos juntos, podemos concluir Hogwarts juntos. Eu disse talvez, porque já recebi uma pena com veneno, bombons com poções do amor, e Marlene quase foi azarada duas vezes no corredor.

Naquela noite, antes da semana começar para valer e eu passar bilhetes para Marlene no meio das aulas, James me encarou, enquanto se preparava para dormir.

- Sirius Black não se apaixona...

Revirei os olhos. Sabia que ele ia falar isso alguma hora.

- O que?

- Sirius Black não se apaixona? – ele perguntou, me encarando com um sorriso irônico.

- Ah, cala a boca.

- Admita! Sirius Black não se apaixona?

Imbecil, idiota, retardado. Vou socar a cara dele. E dizer que ele é um otário! Isso mesmo, vou dizer agora.

- Tá, não é verdade. Feliz?

- Aham. – ele deitou. – E aí, vão casar?

- Vá encher o saco da sua mãe, Prongs. – eu disse, irritado. Olhei para cima, e vi a foto que tirei, abraçado a Marlene, mais cedo. Ela sorria e beijava minha bochecha. Sorri e fechei os olhos.

**Fim**

* * *

N/a: Bom, cá estão os dois últimos capítulos. Último cap. extremamente curto, foi mais um epílogo x) Espero que tenham gostado de ler como eu gostei de escrever!

As reviews que vierem a partir daqui eu responderei por email e review reply mesmo ;)

Obrigada por todos os comentários, favoritadas e alertas! Fiquei hiper mega feliz, mesmo!

xoxo, e até a próxima!

N. Black


End file.
